


Fuck Me Yourself Darling

by Matcha97



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 01:23:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19897546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matcha97/pseuds/Matcha97
Summary: Just be careful with what you say... It may have consequences...Loki X Reader





	Fuck Me Yourself Darling

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly had no plans for this. Buttttttt........ A shitpost page on FB caught my eye with the MCU characters responds to Fuck You and pooffffffffff Fic for Loki

Y/n frantically looked for Mills and Boon Romance novel ~~_(They are a guilty pleasure… Mine to be exact)_~~ that she had yet to finish; to no avail,

it was not found anywhere within her radius. She looked in her room multiple times; the living room of the tower;

heck, she even broke into Tony’s room to look for her book. 

“Why are you in my room?” Tony asked with an unfazed expression. 

“Did you take my book?” Y/n asked as she flipped his bed covers and pillows. 

“No I did not, even if I did I would return it back to its position without you even noticing it was borrowed.” Tony replied. 

“Who has it then? I wasn’t finished reading it.” Y/n groaned as she dropped the messed up bedding and ran out of the room. 

“Hey! Get back here! You need to make my bed! You ruined the tidiness.” Tony called out to her. 

Y/n was stuck with her tablet for ebooks, but to her surprise, all her romance ebooks were switched to historical books on mythology,

self-help books that were not particularly her cup of tea. 

“OH COME ON! WHO MESSED UP MY EBOOKS?!” She shouted. 

“It’s probably your boyfriend, Loki.” Steve replied as he walked into the moment where Y/n exploded. 

The h/c woman took her tablet and stormed right to her boyfriend or soon to be ex-boyfriend(depending on the situation)’s room.

Y/n did not think twice and kicked the door open. 

“Darling, you’re not a barbarian. Thor maybe. But not you.” Loki calmly spoke out without looking at her.

“Did you mess up my tablet?” She asked. 

“Yes. I did.” He replied nonchalantly. 

“And, did you took my Mills and Boon novel as well?” 

“Yes, it was me as well darling.” 

Y/n groaned; “Fuck you. I wasn’t finished reading them.” 

Hearing that, Loki put down his book and glanced over to his ladylove.

“Why don’t you come here and fuck me yourself.” He teased with a sly grin. 

“Did… you…” “Argh” “I hate you.”

“So, are you going to?” He asked. 

Y/n closed the door behind her and turned to face her lover. 

“Fine. I see no harm in that.” She nonchalantly replied while taking her shirt off. 

Loki had a grin on his face; he watched her like a hawk from his bed. 

“You know, a sorry would actually be better.” She spoke out while trying to straddle him. 

“I’ll show you I can be a passionate lover; you don’t need those stupid and cheesy romance novels.” He murmured. 

“Fuck you.” She grumbled. 

“Aren’t we doing it right now?” He coyly replied. 

And for the rest of the night; none of the Avengers got any good night’s sleep as the two were just too damn loud. 

“I regret approving their relationship.” Tony groaned into his pillow. 


End file.
